someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Way Things Were Supposed to Be
Why am I here? I don't get it. Work, work, work, and more work. To only get what? A little pay roll and no chance of anyone believing my story.... In court. So, let’s get to the chase: It was a very, very cold winter’s day, In Medway, England, and I had enough of work. My boss keeps nagging me to do hell loads of work in one day, stay overnight and get 1 hour break... which I HATED. It was snowing as well, so how can I possibly work in these conditions?! It’s mad. I had enough. But, I need to get work done and out of my way, to get a small pay, as I have only been paid as small as... I have no idea how small. It makes me very mad indeed. And on the other harsh side of things, I have a terrible cold, and it has been bugging me lately. Things were indeed, bleak. And that is when it struck me, I thought to myself "I will go on strike! I will stop working until I get higher pay and less hours of work! It may seem that I was being an asshole about it, but for a guy like me, it would be worth it. It may risk me getting fired, but it will possibly be a win! It will happen today, and I will be... I will stop there. I did mention I have a risk of getting fired... ugh". So later that day, I started walking home, as I couldn't drive then, but things took an unusual turn. I was walking in the alley on the way home, which is rarely something I would do. As I walked on, I heard crashing noises. I thought it was a rat or something, but as I approached, it was a trash can getting smashed by a guy. "Honestly?" I asked the man. He replied "Whatever you do, DON'T OPEN THE TRASH CAN!" And he ran off. I was surprised by how... he was acting. It's not how a person would act over a trash can. I carried on, and went home. After dinner, I went to the trash can outside my house, and as I opened the trash can, right on queue... SLAP! I was knocked out due to the great force of that slap. I was on the floor for a few hours, and when I woke up again, I heard ruffling noises, but I couldn't figure out where. I got up, and looked around me. It was possibly the leaves or something, but I still didn't know what slapped me so hard. I started to search around the alley, and I saw the same crazy man, and he stared at me, and awkwardly whispered "Do you know why you shouldn't have opened the trash can?" I simply was too surprised how that thing was in that trash can, and then in mine. I just simply replied in a respectful manner, "Sir, I didn't open the trash can that you was smashing, I opened mine." And the crazy guy yelled "LIAR! YOU HAD OPENED THAT DARN TRASH CAN! I KNOW YOU HAD!" And to my surprise, the crazy guy showed me MY trash can. "I’m...I’m....Impossible!" I stuttered. "No, you was very stupid to open that trash can" He argued back; I suppose that was true. However, my trash can never had that thing inside it before. "Sir, please tell me what you experienced, with that thing you was smashing inside the trash can!" I then started to feel worse at this point, as the crazy guy burst into tears and ran off, without a word spoken about it. He wasn't crazy... he was speaking the truth. That night, I went searching for the thing again. It was nowhere to be seen, so I carried on. A few hours had passed, without luck. Later that night, somehow, the thing showed up. It was at my neighbour’s house, in a trash can. I flashed the light at thing. At first, my stomach churned. But, I held off my sickness, and stared at it. It was a blobby, marshmallow-like sort of thing. It stared back. The thing had started to rise out of the trash can. It slithered up my arm, and sat on my head. It was... calm. I took the thing back to my house to study, and the thing was calm all the way through the process. I proceeded with my final examination on it, and it was an eating test. The thing, which I now called it 'Test subject #32' And Test subject #32 dissolved everything I fed it, like Bob did in the movie "Monsters vs. Aliens" which is a comedy/cartoon movie that I enjoyed. "Astonishing!" I thought. "This could be the greatest discovery made in history!" I shouted, which woke my neighbours up, so I quietened down. I could be rich! The next day, I went to my boss, and I asked to resign. He was surprised, and said "Okay, but don't come crawling back to me when your 'Amazing discovery' is gone!", and I laughed a little. As I got home, Test subject #32 was still there. Glad. So, I called the news company to show this, and they said yes, and I was excited for this day. The day had come. Many news companies were at my house. I only requested one though, so this must be big. I allowed them to come inside my house, and have something to eat and a drink, and then they got prepared as I got Test subject #32 ready for his and my big day. Everyone was surrounding Test subject #32, and cameras were flashing and recording. The news recording was live, and everyone waited for the moment I uncovered the blanket over the cage. Things went from good to bad. I uncovered the cage, and Test subject #32 remained calm, and I let him out of his cage. For a few seconds he was his usual self, but then... a flash triggered him. He went insane, and bounced all over the place. And landed on the news reporters head, and the news reporter screamed. Her head was getting devoured by his dissolving powers, and I attempted to get Test subject #32 off her, but was stuck to her head, and was devouring her head FAST. I attempted a few more times, and as everyone scattered for their lives, she was the only person left in the room. Her head was dissolved, and her headless body then started to decay. I cried as I saw the poor lady on the floor, lifeless in every possible way. I was ruined. I grabbed Test subject #32, put him in a trash can, and took it to the rubbish dump. And as I got there, I put the trash can on top of the pile, and ran as fast as I can, away from the trash can. I arrived at my house, and the police were there. I was arrested for suspected murder, and was in court. I tried to explain, as detailed as possible, but it did not work. I was sentenced to life in jail, and ever since... I couldn't get the image out of my head. I just wish for one thing, I want the way things to go back to the way they were, supposed to be... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story